Saturn
by ChiroTree
Summary: Sherlock est de retour mais les retrouvailles ne sont pas des plus simples. OS


Premier Lemon que j'écris sur Sherlock; pardonnez moi les erreurs de style et autres coquilles, c'est aussi ma première publication du style... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

\- L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.

 _Not Dead._

 _Not Dead._

 _Not Dead._

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sherlock avait ressurgi de nulle part et fait son retour fracassant dans la vie de John. Lui était toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il se revoyait sans cesse repasser le porche du 221 B après des mois d'incapacité imputée au deuil impossible, juste pour venir chercher des affaires. Et se retrouver nez à nez avec le détective en repartant, des vieux dossiers sous le bras, la gorge serrée de tristesse. Il s'était jeté sur lui avec rage et avait manqué de l'étrangler sous la puissance de ses mains. Mme Hudson était sortie en hâte sous l'effet du vacarme qu'ils faisaient et ses cris avaient eu raison de l'acharnement de Watson.

Mais depuis, rien. Pas de violence, mais pas vraiment d'amitié non plus. Juste une froideur constante qui engourdissait le médecin. Sherlock l'avait sans doute remarqué, mais il ne disait rien. Le temps s'en chargerait, il le pressentait.

Ils avaient eu un nouveau cas depuis, une sombre affaire de meurtre entachée de corruption. Un politicard en passe de devenir le prochain premier ministre avait poussée une journaliste un peu trop encombrante sous une rame de métro, loin des caméras de surveillance ou autre témoin. Mais le duo avait tout de même réussi à le coincer et à le faire inculper. Pas un 7, mais une remise en jambe n'était pas de trop après deux ans d'absence loin de Londres. A titre exceptionnel, toutefois.

Les deux hommes avaient réinvesti les murs du 221 B. Sherlock donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté les lieux. Il retrouvait avec bonheur ses mélanges expérimentaux qui avaient eu le temps de macérer au fond des éprouvettes, ses dossiers mal empilés sur le bureau en désordre, son fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Seuls manquaient les têtes dans le frigo et les yeux flottant dans le thé, mais il y remédierait très prochainement. Il avait béni intérieurement Mme Hudson d'avoir laissé l'appartement quasiment tel qu'il l'avait laissé en partant.

La situation semblait un peu plus compliquée pour John. Ses blessures étaient à vif, et revenir ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur, bien que Sherlock soit de retour. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, à se dire que ces deux terribles années de souffrance étaient derrière lui et qu'il devait se rassurer. Un goût d'inachevé lui restait dans la bouche. Quelque chose était toujours insatisfait en son cœur et il devait en trouver la cause pour réellement avancer. Rester dans cet état étrange ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.

Les deux hommes venaient de rentrer de Scotland Yard pour boucler leur affaire de meurtrier politique. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas très nourries. De simples convenances plates, sans réels intérêts personnels. Tellement différent de ce à quoi ils s'étaient habitués avant le départ de Sherlock. Celui ci tournait en rond dans la salon. A peine l'affaire résolue qu'il s'ennuyait déjà et se morfondait sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de travail. John, assis dans son fauteuil, l'observait tempêter sans rien dire. Il passait lentement son pouce sur la tranche du verre de scotch posé sur le guéridon à côté de lui. Un profond malaise le saisissait lui aussi. Dans une autre mesure que celui de Sherlock, mais il n'était pas bien. L'amertume d'insatisfaction permanente s'amplifiait et le tirait vers le bas. Il devait faire quelque chose, cesser cette torture.

« Arrêteras tu un jour de pester ainsi contre l'ennui et te poser enfin ? lança-t-il à son ami.

-Il me faut quelque chose, John ! J'ai besoin d'occupation !

-Nous venons à peine de rentrer. Arrête ton cinéma et pose tes fesses dans le fauteuil. Prend le temps, pour une fois. » John usa d'un ton autoritaire qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis longtemps. Sherlock lui adressa un regard peu approbateur.

« S'il te plaît. » ajouta le médecin, implacable. Sherlock sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier. Il s'assit dans son propre sofa et lui fit face. Le regarder droit dans les yeux lui sembla alors bien plus difficile qu'avant. Il se sentit comme un enfant grondé par son père, penaud, pas vraiment rassuré. Il savait que John n'avait pas demandé cela pour rien.

Ce dernier soupira lourdement.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment mis les choses au clair, Sherlock.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Tu es revenu depuis déjà deux semaines. Et c'est comme si ce n'était pas la réalité. J'ai l'impression d'halluciner, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas réaliser que tu es là, que c'est bien toi. Je n'y arrive pas. » Les mots devinrent piquants dans sa gorge. Il bu un peu de whisky pour se remotiver mais il lui était vraiment difficile de s'expliquer.

« J'ai du porter le deuil pendant deux ans, Sherlock. Je... » Les larmes le coupèrent dans sa phrase. Il tenta de les contenir en regardant instinctivement vers le plafond mais l'émotion le gagnait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« J'ai eu tellement mal, putain. Et j'ai toujours mal, je n'en peux plus de souffrir comme ça. C'est bien pire que cette balle qui m'a fait rentrer de la guerre. C'est bien pire que tout et je n'arrive pas à guérir. » Sherlock l'écoutait sans rien dire. Il risquait de frustrer John en restant muet mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre, quoi faire face au désarroi de son ami. La tristesse qui s'écoulait sur les joues de John lui brisait le cœur. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« Tu sais, quand je m'apprêtais à refaire surface, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies refait ta vie. Je pensais que tu aurais trouvé une femme. Que ta vie aurait été bien différente de celle que tu avais quand je suis parti. Pourquoi n'as tu pas cherché ailleurs ?..

-Je n'en ai pas eu la force, Sherlock. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. On m'avait enlevé mon meilleur ami. Deux ans ne m'ont pas suffi pour me relever. »

 _Mon meilleur ami._

 _Mon meilleur ami._

 _Mon meilleur ami._

Sherlock n'avait jamais été le meilleur ami de qui que ce soit. Ni vraiment un ami, finalement. Ses différences l'opposaient au reste du monde et l'avaient toujours gardé loin de vraies relations humaines. Toute son enfance. Son adolescence. Sa vie d'adulte. Et il avait fallu que le destin caché sous les airs de Stamford fasse tomber John sur son chemin pour que tout soit bouleversé. Il déglutit péniblement.

«Je... je n'avais pas réalisé combien tu tenais à moi, John. Personne ne tient à moi. J'ai cru que ce serait facile de disparaître. » Le médecin échappa un petit rire nerveux.

«Tu crois que j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui ? J'ai vécu la guerre, je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses compagnons. Là c'était différent. J'ai perdu plus que ça. » John voulait confesser. Il en avait beaucoup trop sur le cœur mais cracher ce qu'il souhaitait enterrer en lui était loin d'être facile. Il finit son verre d'une traite pour couper le goût des larmes et se leva pour chercher la bouteille de scotch dans la cuisine. Tournant le dos au détective, il s'arrêta un instant, les poings appuyés sur la table. Il était complètement perdu. Devait il vraiment continuer cette conversation ? Fallait il qu'il prenne le risque d'en dire un peu trop ? Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et reprit contenance, séchant ses joues d'un revers de manche, avant de revenir au salon, la bouteille à la main. Mais à peine avait il tourné les talons qu'il trouva Sherlock debout devant lui. Sa silhouette mince était bordée de la lumière pâle des fenêtres. Son visage avait pris un air inconnu, plus doux que d'habitude. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour s'entrechoquer dans le silence de la pièce. L'un et l'autre déposèrent leurs armes face à la force de cet échange muet, qui finalement voulait tout dire.

« Mettons les choses au clair, John. On ne peut plus rester comme ça. » lança Sherlock sans l'avoir réellement voulu. John posa sa bouteille sur la table derrière lui et fit un pas pour braver le mètre qui les séparait. Il se jeta au cou de Sherlock.

Son odeur. Son corps. Son souffle. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Pouvoir enfin l'étreindre contre lui, sentir enfin cette chaleur qu'il cherchait depuis deux ans. Ses bras le serraient fort sur sa poitrine, il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser l'envie qui le dominait. Sherlock, pris de court, tâcha de réagir le plus humainement qu'il le pouvait. Il réalisa combien lui aussi en avait besoin, à quel point il aurait pu vendre son âme pour goûter à cet instant de bonheur dont il était assoiffé. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le dos de son ami, l'une d'elle s'arrêtant sur sa nuque, prête à le protéger si le monde s'écroulait. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre la chamade contre le front de John, lové dans le creux de son cou. C'était puissant. C'était beau. C'était évident.

« Je t'aime, Sherlock. »

John avait lâché prise. Les mots sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Ils se formèrent en un souffle qui glissa doucement contre la peau de Sherlock. Son cœur avait parlé sans demander la permission à la raison pour jouer cartes sur table. Le détective relâcha tranquillement son étreinte et lui fit relever la tête. Il voulait le regarder droit dans les yeux. _Embrasse moi. Embrasse moi, je t'en supplie._ Ses propres pensées durent se lire sur son visage comblé d'amour. John glissa sa main à l'arrière de son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit son cœur se cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne pensait plus, il ressentait. Le doux contact de la bouche de Sherlock sur la sienne, simplement, tendrement.

Ce dernier fondait tout entier. Ses genoux commençaient à défaillir, son souffle s'accélérait avec force. Tout s'éclairait devant lui. Il aimait John et John l'aimait. Comment avait il pu se torturer l'esprit ainsi alors que tout était finalement si simple ? Comment avait il pu accepter de perdre deux ans loin de lui ? Il n'y avait plus de place pour les regrets. Il fallait profiter, se laisser succomber pour la première fois.

Après quelques chastes secondes à découvrir ces lèvres minces dont il avait rêvé tant de fois, John s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour observer la réaction de Sherlock. Il s'en serait bien trop voulu s'il l'avait brusqué ou choqué. Mais rien de tout cela ne transparaissait. Un amour des plus magnifiques se lisait nettement dans les yeux verts du détective. Un bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Cet air qu'avait pris Sherlock conforta le médecin qui prit cela comme un sésame pour continuer. Il n'allait pas se faire prier.

Il esquissa un léger sourire satisfait et, à nouveau, pressa sa bouche sur celle du détective. Cette fois avec une passion grandissante, un feu qui ne demandait qu'à les brûler tous les deux. Leurs lèvres dansaient sur le même air, mêlant leurs souffles qui devenaient haletants, électrifiant leurs cœurs fous d'amour. Les mains de John traçaient leur chemin fébrile le long du dos de Sherlock. Il pouvait y sentir ses vertèbres tant l'homme était mince, les épines de ses omoplates sous sa veste de costume. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se languissait de cette silhouette anguleuse si particulière. Il n'aurait même pas été surpris d'y trouver les esquisses d'ailes brisées.

Leur baiser gagnait progressivement en passion. Doucement, John entrouvrit la bouche et se laissa aller à un furieux ballet quand il rencontra la langue chaude de Sherlock. Ce contact au goût merveilleux fit naître en lui des sensations insoupçonnées. Il gagnait peu à peu du terrain et commençait à faire reculer le détective jusqu'à ce que celui ci heurte le bord du fauteuil. Il agrippa instinctivement le pull de John pour éviter de tomber à la renverse, peu confiant en ses jambes qui avaient perdu toute robustesse. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible. John Watson embrassait Sherlock Holmes, au milieu du salon, tout naturellement. C'était ce qui se passait réellement et c'était meilleur que tout.

« Je-je veux pas gâcher ça, lâcha John le souffle court, ne faisons pas ça ici. Suis moi. » Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il saisit le brun par la manche et l'emmena dans sa chambre à l'étage. Résister de lui faire l'amour contre le mur le temps de monter lui parut alors insensé, mais il devait faire languir cet instant. Mettre de côté ses penchants impulsifs et attendre le moment parfait.

Malgré tout fidèle à lui même, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser Sherlock sur le lit quand ils furent arrivés. Il se mit au dessus de lui, une main sur son torse, les jambes autour de ses hanches. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rechercher ses lèvres, sa langue dont il voulait graver le goût dans sa mémoire. Toute fois, il se retint avant d'aller plus loin.

« Ecoute, je... je me doute que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant... » souffla-t-il. La chambre n'était éclairée que par les lumières de la rue, mais il discerna sur le visage du détective une honnête approbation que celui ci aurait préféré dissimuler.

« C'est avec toi que je veux le faire, John. C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. » Sherlock prit lui même l'initiative de l'embrasser, oubliant son manque total d'expérience en la matière. Il allait improviser avec tout son cœur et ce serait magique.

John répondit seulement d'un soupir langoureux, avant de laisser ses mains ôter la fine veste noire de son ami. Ses doigts experts n'avaient nul besoin de guide pour déboutonner sa chemise de soie, qui ne montra pas de résistance. Il les autorisa à parcourir sa poitrine d'un toucher des plus doux. Il savait où aller. Ses sens ne l'y tromperaient pas.

Sherlock perdait peu à peu pied. Tout était nouveau pour lui, savoir quoi penser n'était plus possible. Le contact d'un autre corps, la fébrilité, l'amour. Parce qu'après tout, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. De l'amour fort, de l'amour pur, qui allait le faire naître parmi les Hommes. Sa respiration entrecoupée se mêlait à celle de John, alors qu'il tentait de surmonter ses peurs de l'inconnu en passant ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure blonde. Il aimait cela profondément. Caresser lentement sa tête avec fascination, sentir ses cheveux filer sous la paume de sa main, humer son odeur merveilleuse.

« Je te veux Sherlock, je te veux... je veux te retrouver tout entier... Sois à moi... » murmura John contre ses lèvres. Goûter ainsi cet être fragile lui faisait complètement perdre le contrôle. Après avoir retiré son pull en vitesse, il se pencha à nouveau sur lui et descendit le long de son cou. D'ardents baisers y trouvèrent leur chemin, déposés avec une sensibilité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée de lui. Il se surprit même à sucer sa peau blanche pour la marquer de son empreinte, dans une tendresse folle. _Tu es à moi, mon amour._ Sa langue se mit à parcourir son torse avec fièvre.

« J-John... » Sherlock ne parvenait plus à garder son sang froid, alors que son ami se concentrait sur l'un de ses tétons. Son cerveau ne répondait plus correctement. Il ne savait s'il devait paniquer ou profiter.

« Fais moi confiance... » lui souffla l'intéressé entre deux coups de langue dévastateurs. L'une de ses mains l'invita à relâcher la tension qui l'engourdissait en le poussant lentement en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge entièrement sur les draps. Les yeux clos, le brun soupira de plus belle quand les sensations se firent plus insistantes. John n'avait jamais mis en pratique ses leçons de séduction auprès d'un homme mais il se sentait destiné à parfaire ses connaissances avec Sherlock. Plus qu'un corps, c'était une personnalité qu'il chérissait du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Une figure qui était devenue sa vie entière.

Il alternait entre embrasser fiévreusement ses lèvres et faire languir sa bouche le long des quelques traits dessinés par ses muscles sous sa peau fine. L'obscurité ne suffisait pas à masquer les cicatrices qu'avait Sherlock sur le corps. Il tâcha de les ignorer mais le doute naquit en son esprit que les deux années qui les avaient séparés n'avaient pas été tranquilles pour le détective non plus. Ses doigts passèrent doucement dessus comme pour les aider à se résorber. Comme s'il pouvait réparer le passé brisé. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient transpiraient l'amour et la souffrance, tant le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avait causé de bonheur et de misère en leur vie. C'était ce qu'ils étaient, après tout. Le jour et la nuit, l'un soleil et l'autre lune. Opposés et en même temps bien trop complémentaires. Ils avaient tous deux trop souffert, trop attendu pour s'épanouir ensemble. Perdre plus de temps n'était plus envisageable.

John, la tête revenue dans le cou de Sherlock, glissa ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, tâchant d'aller le plus doucement du monde pour ne pas le brusquer. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu, tant les restreindre était difficile. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur de son ami, bien plus puissante que le whisky qu'il venait de boire, bien plus agréable que tous les parfums possibles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y passer la langue délicatement, savourant avec bonheur les bruits que faisait Sherlock sous ses caresses. Sa main, après avoir dépassé les dernières barrières vestimentaires du brun, glissait elle aussi en des zones stratégiques qui n'avaient jamais été explorées. John était le premier, et il resterait le seul et l'unique. Sherlock le savait. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait abandonner son corps que dans ses bras chauds. Les gémissements doux qu'il lâchait se mêlaient avec harmonie avec son souffle saccadé. Il était parcouru de violents frissons, ses muscles se raidissaient, ses yeux divaguaient. Mais c'était bon.

Les deux hommes mourraient d'envie de se consumer enfin ensemble. Ils étaient tous deux tendus d'une excitation folle qui allaient les pousser à s'unir dans un océan d'amour indéfectible. John détacha sa propre ceinture et ajusta la position de ses hanches. Il releva un peu la tête, ses yeux brûlants perçant ceux de Sherlock. Il put y lire la confiance immense qui lui était accordée, telle une bénédiction. Alors, il s'immisça en lui. Ce fut d'abord une douleur indescriptible pour le détective. Puis, au fur et à mesure que John bougeait, le plaisir vint chasser le mal. Leurs cœurs rythmaient leurs souffles et leurs gémissements amoureux dans un orchestre parfait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un corps. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordillaient, se savouraient, au fil des mouvements de John. Quand arriva la sensation la plus puissante qu'il leur avait été donner de ressentir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent, ensemble, exprimer leur plaisir divin né de cette union. Un orgasme des plus intenses les submergea au même instant.

« Je-je t'aime Sherlock, je t'aime !.. » lâcha John contre ses lèvres au moment suprême. Il aurait pu crier son amour à la terre entière. Faire savoir à tout le monde que c'était cet homme qui l'embrasait comme personne d'autre. Tout lui sembla possible, et il sut dans les yeux de Sherlock qu'ils partageaient le même sentiment.

Le corps tremblant, il finit par s'effondrer sur lui. Sherlock le serra tout contre sa poitrine nue, ses mains remontant à nouveau en direction de sa tête. Sentir ses doux cheveux cendrés sous sa peau devenait addictif. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait, quelle heure il était et si John n'avait pas crié son nom, il l'aurait peut être aussi oublié. Enfin, tout était avoué. Il n'y avait plus à cacher quoi que soit, à refréner ses pulsions élémentaires. Un parfum presque post-apocalyptique les envoûtait doucement. Le brouillard qui les avait aveuglés si longtemps se dissipait pour faire apparaître un merveilleux soleil.

Leurs respirations revenaient au calme après le tumulte qui les avait complètement essoufflés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment pour profiter du bonheur parfait qu'ils commençaient à bâtir. Seules les caresses des doigts de Sherlock dans la chevelure de John tendaient à troubler le silence apaisant qui les enveloppait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... » murmura le détective, avant qu'ils ne sombrent ensemble dans un sommeil tranquille.

La lumière du jour vint frapper les paupières de John au petit matin. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore somnolent, et réalisa qu'il était seul. Avait il rêvé ? La soirée de la veille n'avait elle été qu'une simple invention de son esprit ? Il commença à douter sérieusement, mais s'aperçut après quelques secondes qu'il portait encore son jean, ouvert, un peu descendu. Prenant son air interloqué, il se retourna dans ses draps et put y découvrir un trésor des plus doux. Il ne put réprimer un sourire quand il sentit l'odeur de Sherlock imprégnée dans le linge, qui désamorça ses doutes. Il prit le temps de l'humer longuement, avant qu'elle ne se mélange à celle du café du matin, venue taquiner ses narines depuis le salon. Il n'attendit pas plus pour se lever et descendit rejoindre son compagnon.

Sherlock lui tournait le dos quand il se présenta dans la cuisine. Son téléphone jouait de la musique, deux tasses fumantes de vapeur les attendaient sur la table. C'était comme un tableau qui se peignait sous les yeux de John. Le détective avait cette fois là délaissé les draps habituels au profit d'un fin peignoir pour tout vêtement. Le même soleil baignait sa silhouette d'une douce lumière, alors qu'il s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Le café est prêt. » dit il alors, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. John vint à sa rencontre, se blottissant contre son dos, déposant un léger baiser sur sa nuque. Ses bras le serrèrent contre lui, et Sherlock en profita pour caresser tranquillement ses mains venues reposer contre son abdomen. Il se retourna pour faire face au médecin et lui sourit tendrement.

« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi, John. » dit il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Quoi ?

-Suis moi. »

Sherlock l'entraîna dans le salon, entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et mit sa main libre sur sa hanche, juste au dessus de son pantalon. John frissonna au contact de cette paume froide sur sa peau nue, et saisit bien vite ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

 _You taught me the courage of stars_

 _Before you left_

 _How light carries on endlessly_

 _Even after death_

Tous deux s'accordèrent sur la même mélodie, commençant à avancer et à reculer lentement au son de la musique. Le plancher illuminé par le soleil réchauffait leurs pieds, discrets, légers. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour les souder à nouveau, mélangeant vert et bleu pour nuancer le portrait. _Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique._ Leurs pensées naissaient d'une même intention, mais tous les mots du monde semblaient trop faibles pour parvenir à les exprimer.

 _I'd give anything to hear_

 _You say it one more time_

 _That the Universe was made_

 _Just to be seen by my eyes_

Les mots les envoûtaient dans un écrin de douceur infinie. Une fois encore, ils fusionnaient pour n'être plus qu'un corps se mouvant au son de la musique, uni dans cet amour évident. Chaque rythme, qu'il soit humain ou instrumental, était devenu pour eux le moyen de vivre au diapason.

John sentait son cœur achever complètement sa guérison. Les pas lents qu'ils orchestraient ensemble réparaient son âme, et soufflaient sur l'amertume qui l'embuait pour qu'il renaisse de ses cendres. En lui revivait le phénix qu'il attendait tant.

 _With shortness of breath_

 _You explained the infinite_

 _How rare and beautiful it is_

 _To even exist_

Les dernières notes vinrent mourir dans leurs oreilles, coupés du reste du monde, tous deux affichant un sourire magnifique sans même l'avoir senti naître sur leurs visages. Le bonheur était là, triomphant. Il avait eu raison des règles absurdes, des lois tacites qui les empêchaient de s'aimer. Il avait poussé ces deux âmes blessées à se rencontrer, à se tourner autour, et à se noyer ensemble pour donner sens à leur vie. Pour donner corps à l'Amour.


End file.
